1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for detecting a problem or deterioration in an electrical connection, and in particular, for remotely detecting a problem that results in an excessive temperature in an electricity meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical connections may deteriorate for a variety of reasons, such as aging, harsh treatment, removal and insertion of a meter or operation in poor environments. Such deterioration may not be apparent until the electrical connection fails catastrophically. For example, deterioration in an electrical connection may not be apparent until the electrical connection becomes resistive causing a fire hazard, or goes open circuit.